Warriors Presents: Charlie the Unicorn Warriors
by Mist Lionshade
Summary: HI! This is funni as hell, and took a while to type! READ! it stars crowy as charlie, Brambleclaw as blue random unicorn, Squirrelflight as Pink Unicorn, and the Letter Y! ENJOY THE RANDOMNESS MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAAAAAA PLZ R&R! Thanks!1


Warriors Presents:

Charlie the Unicorn 

Starring:

Crowfeather: Charlie

Brambleclaw: Random Blue Unicorn

Squirrelflight: Random Pink Unicorn

Letter Y: as himself

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZz

( dont u people realize I use Crowfeather as all MCs?? I LOVE CROWFEATHER!!!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzz

Me: Okay, Okay, ill read the disclaimer: Mist, (Aka sam) does not--

_Brambleclaw appears out of nowhere_

Brambleclaw: I want to read it! Plz?? 

Me: Watever... Just DONT do what Crowy did. (read disclaimer in Warriors PPP Kitty's angst)

Brambleclaw: okay!!! _Reads Disclaimer: _Sam does not own warriors, charlie the unicorn, but she does own this idea. Her story is NOT a list !

Me: Thanks brambleclaw! Now, ON with the RANDOMNESS!!!!!!!!!

SZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Brambleclaw: Hey, Crowfeather… Hey Crowfeather wake up 

Squirrelflight: Yeah Crowfeather, You silly sleepy head wake up! 

Crowfeather: Oh god you guys. This better be pretty freakin' important. Is the meadow on fire? 

Brambleclaw: No Crowfeather, We found a map to Candy Mountain. Candy Mountain Crowfeather. 

Squirrelflight: Yeah Crowfeather ! We're going to candy mountain. Come with us Crowfeather! 

Brambleclaw: Yeah Crowfeather! It will Be an adventure! We're going on an adventure Crowfeather! 

Crowfeather: YEAH! Candy Mountain right…I'm just gunna you know… Go back to sleep now.

_Brambleclaw starts bouncing on crowfeather_

Brambleclaw: NOOOOOOOOOOO!! Crowfeather!!! you have to come with us to Candy Mountain 

Squirrelflight: YeahCrowfeather, Candy Mountain… It's a land of sweets and _joy... __**pauses, eyes wide**_and joyness! 

Crowfeather: Please stop bouncing on me! 

Brambleclaw: Candy Mountain Crowfeather!! 

Squirrelflight : Yeah Candy Mountain 

Crowfeather: Alright Fine!! I'll go with you to Candy Mountain! 

Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw : LA LAAAA LAAA, LAAAL LA ALAAA 

Crowfeather: Enough with the singing already. 

Brambleclaw: Our first stop is over there Crowfeather!

_All stops, huge THING is in way_

Crowfeather: Oh god what is that!?! 

Brambleclaw: It's a leoplurodon Crowfeather 

Squirrelflight: A magical Leoplurodon 

Brambleclaw: It's gonna guide our way to Candy Mountain! 

Crowfeather: Alright Guys you do know that there is actual Candy Mountain right? 

Brambleclaw: SHUN THE NON-BELIEVER!!! 

Squirrelflight: SHHHHHUUUUUNNN 

Brambleclaw: SSSSSHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUNNN!!!!! 

Crowfeather: yea... 

Liopleurodon: EIRRGH 

Brambleclaw: It has spoken!! 

Squirrelflight: It has told us the way!!!! 

Crowfeather: It didn't say anything!  
Brambleclaw: It's just over this bridge Crowfeather 

Squirrelfight: This magical bridge of hope and wonder!! 

Crowfeather : Is anyone else getting like covered in splinters? Seriously guys we shouldn't be on this thing. 

Brambleclaw: CROWWWWWFEATHER...CROOOOOOWWWWWFEEEATHER...CROWWW- 

Crowfeather: What do you want, Im RIGHT here!?!? 

Brambleclaw: We're on a bridge Crowfeather! 

_Later_

Squirrelflight: We're Here!!! 

Crowfeather: Well what do ya know? There's actually a Candy Mountain! 

Brambleclaw: Candy Mountain! Candy Mountain… You fill me with sweet sugary goodness! 

Squirrelflight: Go inside the Candy Mountain Cave Crowfeather. 

Brambleclaw: Yeah Crowfeather! Go inside the cave. Magical wonders are to behold when you enter 

Crowfeather : Yeah err… Thanks but no thanks I'm gunna just stay out here. 

Squirrelflight: But you have to enter the Candy Mountain Candy Cave Crowfeather_!  
_

_The Letters in Candy come to life, and the letter Y starts singing  
_

_Y: _Oh when you're down and you're looking for some cheering up  
Then just head right on up to the candy mountain cave  
When you get inside you find yourself a cheery land  
Such a happy and joy filled and perky merry land  
They've got lollipops and gummidrops and candy things  
Oh so many things that will brighten up your day  
It's impossible to wear a frown in candy town  
It's the mecca of lovely candy cave

_Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight go into the air... pretty colors r flashing, Crowfeather is on ground, looking annoyed, as always_

They've got jellybeans and coconut with little hats  
Candy rats, chocolate bats, it's a wonderland of sweets  
Buy the candy train to town and hear the candy band  
Candy bells, it's a treat, as they march across the land  
Cherry ribbon stream across the sky and to the ground  
Turn around, it astounds, it's a dancing candy treat  
In the candy cave imagination runs so free  
So now Crowfeather wont you go into the cave 

_Letters go BOOM and explode_

Crowfeather: Alright fine!! I'll go into the freakin' Candy Cave! This better be good! 

Brambleclaw: Goodbye Crowfeather! 

Squirrelflight: Yeah, Goodbye Crowfeather

_Cave shuts, Crowfeather is in dark, dark cave_

Crowfeather: Goodbye… What?!?!?! HEY WHATS GOIN ON HERE!?!? hello? Who is that_?  
_

_POW! BOOM! HIT!_

_(much, much later)_

_  
Crowfeather _: Ow…Oh god. What Happened? _**Looks at his side **_argh! They took my freakin' kidney!

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!! plz r&r

SPECIAL THANKS TO THE LETTER Y


End file.
